parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Part 11 - Episode 10 - Stage Fright!
This is the next scene and tenth episode in Thomas the TV Series. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Tillie as Betina (Both beautiful and have a crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Ten Cents as Cookie (Both brother figures to Thomas and Rayman) *Little Toot as LacMac (Both best friends to Thomas and Rayman) *Princess Alumina as Flips (Both kind) *Scar as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Father as The Great Rigatoni (Both strong and evil) *Merlock as Detective Grub (Merlock is evil in Donald Duck Goin' Quackers and The Treasure of the Lost Lamp) *City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley as The No. 7 Train (City of Truro and Earl of Berkeley are both steam engines that double-head together because The No. 7 Train makes the two engines both pull trains) *Madame Amberley as Grub's Girlfriend *The Car Eating Monster as Itself *Cave People, Edward, Percy, Toby, Emily, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Sunshine, Conductor Courtney, Big Mac, Top Hat, Georgia, Hercules, OJ, Warrior, Lillie Lightship, Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, Chip, Sally Seaplane, Grampus, and Others as The People *and more Transcript *Thomas: What a strange theatre this is. Shhh! The movie's just about to start. *Tillie: Look who's coming out of the box. It's Tiny. *Narrator: Tiny climbs out of a wicker basket in the middle of the theatre and watches the birds cooing. He takes out a bow, with a hat in his hand, and then turns around, only to see some several dogs wearing tattered ruffs. He throws a tattered straw boater onto the floor in front of the dogs. *Tiny: Hat! *Narrator: The dogs suddenly attack it. Tiny laughs, but stops, only to find Arnold advancing on him, and backs away, scared, trips over a bucket, then gets caught in bit of plank, with the others falling. *Ten Cents: Uh-oh. *Arnold: Why, you little... (Tiny howls) *Narrator: Tiny backstages in the fully functional theater. Daphne, his co-worker, stands next to her dressing-table and a packed suitcase. She sees Tiny looking longingly at an empty ruff. *Princess Alumina: What's wrong, Tiny? *Little Toot: Is one dog missing? *Daphne: Just cheer up, Tiny. He'll turn up. I know he will. *Tiny: He's been gone so long. *The Pink Panther: Oh, chin up. Get your audience to think of now. On you go, Duck. *Tiny: Oh, look, guys, they don't like me anymore. They hate me! *Thomas: Oh, Tiny, come on. *Daphne: What do we always say? "The show must go on." *Tiny: All right... yes... right. *Audience: cheering *Daphne: They used to come just to see Tiny and his dogs... ...but times were changin'. boos The audience had only one thing on their minds. applause The latest film. sobs as the dogs hop back into the wicker basket music plays cheering barks *Thomas: Ah, come on! barking throat As I was saying... *The Pink Panther: And cut. *Daphne: Was I good, Mr. Hugh? *Arnold: You were all right. Not as good as the dog, though. *Daphne: Can I return him now? *Arnold: No! I'll take him back. There's money to be made out of these things. I want a word with this dog man. *Daphne: But Mr. Hugh? *Arnold: Yes? *Daphne: Be gentle with him. He's having a hard time at the moment, what with film.. *Arnold: Listen! gasps If you want any more parts in my pictures... *Daphne: More than anything. Mr. Hugh. I... *Arnold: ...then why not shut your mouth?! All right, my love? *Daphne: Oh! chuckling But it wasn't the end. It was only the beginning. I was leaving the theater for my glamorous new film career. I had to move on. *Tiny: It's safe in the basket. *Daphne: Arnold Hugh went from success to success. Everyone loved his canine capers. *Arnold: Ah-choo! All the while, I knew it was Tiny training the dogs, but I never said a word. Year after year, Arnold. Hugh took all the credit. barking Until we did the musical. *Arnold and Daphne: Let's stroll down the riverbank? Let's take our time? When everything is said and done? And you want to have some fun? There's only one thing to do? As the sun becomes the moon? Have lunch! Stroll down the riverbank with you? *Tiny: OK, boy. Just one more time. Hat! (the dog puts the hat on Tiny's head) Oh, good boy, clever boy. *Arnold: Stand up! *Daphne and Arnold: Roll down the riverbank? Fall down the riverbank? Stroll down the riverbank with you? howling *Arnold: Oh my, looks like we almost forgot Bonzo. barking Looks like we almost forgot my hat. *Arnold and Daphne: Good old Bonzo. *Arnold: You're only half my height, you fool. moans How do you expect the animal to reach my head, eh? That's more like it. *Thomas: But I don't know if Tiny can jump that high. *Arnold: You freaking well make him jump that high. *Tiny: Uh... *Arnold: Or I'll bring a red-hot poker with me next time. the basket and laughs with the dogs inside. Tiny grumbles *Arnold: Who says you can't teach an old dog new tricks? Ready, Bonzo? Hat! bites him on the nose Ah! Cut! Cut! Let go! growling *Daphne: Oh! *Arnold: What's going on? *Daphne: You great bully! *Arnold: Right, blooming dog man. *Daphne: That's it, I've had enough. If it meant my film career was over, I didn't care. The bullying had to stop. *Arnold: So, you've turned on me after all these years. *Tiny: You drove me to it! *Arnold: Drove you to it? I've looked after ya! *Daphne: Looked after him, Arnold, you? *Thomas: You've kept him a prisoner. *Arnold: Oof! *Tillie: Tiny, hold on! *Daphne: Oh, Tiny, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. *Tiny: Daphne! What are you doing here? *Daphne: If I'd never been so ambitious, I'd... *Ten Cents: Look out! *Arnold: Oh, you treacherous minx. *Daphne: No! growling and Daphne grunting Tiny, no! *Arnold: You whelp! *Daphne: Tiny! Tiny, help! growling *Tiny: Hat! *Arnold: Huh? *Narrator: Upon hearing this, Arnold turns to see the dogs growling. *Arnold: Call 'em off. Call 'em off, dog man. Get back. Get back, I say! Typical. Bite the hand that's fed you all these years. All those boxes of sausages I bought ya. I must have spent a fortune! Can't you see how I've looked after ya? barking You ungrateful, bug-eyed weevils. *Narrator: Arnold pulls the stage switch, and tries to attack the dogs, but gets squashed, and runs away. *Arnold: Ha-ha! *Daphne: Ah! No! *Arnold: Right. *Daphne: No! *Arnold: Now, I'll show ya! All of ya! whimpering. The stage squashes Arnold. He is squashed, then gets back up, but waddles away, and pushes himself back to his big size *Daphne: Tiny! Oh, Tiny! whimpering sobbing playing Oh! *Tiny: Hello. *Daphne: Tiny. gasp *Arnold: echoing Down we go. music rumbling *Thomas: Hurry, Tiny. Quickly. *Tillie: C'mon, hurry! *Tiny: But you guys, what if they still hate me out there? *Ten Cents: Oh, come on, Tiny. *Tiny: But... I want to end back in my basket. *Little Toot: Oh, Tiny, Tiny can't stay here. Tiny must face them now. Don't Tiny see? Tiny, this will be the performance of his life! *Daphne: And I'll be with ya this time. *Princess Alumina: After all... *The eight heroes: together The show must go on! Category:UbiSoftFan94